


Not Enough Sci-Fi

by sperrywink



Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Star Wars - Freeform, movies - Freeform, sweet sweet porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes to see Star Wars: The Force Awakens and meets a good-looking guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough Sci-Fi

Tony would never tell McGee, but he was excited for the new Star Wars movie. He just wished the theater near him had the cushy, recliner seats. Unfortunately this was an older, never-remodeled theater so the seats were small and cramped. Also unfortunately, the theater was packed as it was Friday of opening weekend, so Tony was being crushed on both sides. The good-looking guy to his right at least had the decency to mumble sorry when they were pushed together, the necking teenagers to his left were just inconsiderate, pushing into Tony’s space, and moaning obscenely.

He let it go on until the trailers were over, but once the movie started and the teenagers were still at it, he roughly shook the shoulder of the boy next to him, and whispered, “Watch the damn movie, or I’ll have you thrown out.”

The boy took one look at Tony’s angry face and the badge he flashed, and gulped loudly before nodding frantically. Tony heard the guy to his right snicker, and their gazes met briefly in commiseration, before there was action on screen, and both of their gazes snapped back to the movie. Satisfied, Tony sat back, and focused all of his attention on the movie, becoming immersed in the unfolding story.

Once the credits rolled and the lights came on, Tony clapped along with the rest of the audience, exchanging delighted grins with the guy next to him. As they stood up to leave, waiting for the people to the side of them to exit their row, Tony caught the full-body glance the good-looking guy gave Tony in a flicker of a gaze. Tony’s eyebrows raised, but when the guy met Tony’s eyes with the hint of a grin, Tony beamed back at him. Breaking the silence, Tony said, “Great movie, huh?”

“Yes! Now I just wish I could watch the original trilogy.”

A bit scandalized, Tony asked, “You don’t own them?”

The guy huffed out a laugh, obviously at Tony’s expense, but easily replied, “Of course I do, but I’m only in town for a week. I’m at a hotel, and I don’t have copies on my laptop.”

“That is tragic,” Tony replied, and gave the guy his own once-over. “I’m Tony, by the way.”

“John.” They shook hands, and started walking towards the lobby, going a bit slower than the rest of the chattering crowd.

Making a snap decision, watching John’s ass move fluidly, Tony said, “Well, John, as it happens I have all the movies at home, and I was thinking a marathon is just what this weekend called for. Up for joining me?”

John gave him another, slower once-over, but only said, “Let me get a closer look at that badge.” Tony flipped out his badge and ID, and handed them over. John’s eyebrows raised. “NCIS, huh? Fancy that.”

A bit surprised, Tony asked, “You know of us?’

John straightened his spine, and held out his own ID. “Colonel John Sheppard, US Air Force. I have some marines under my command.” 

Tony’s couldn’t mask his own shock, but he checked out the ID, and then gave John another once-over. To lighten the mood, he asked, “Is that haircut regulation?”

John rolled his eyes, but it was with a fond smile. “Why does everyone pick on the hair?”

“Because it’s too fluffy to be real.” John pushed Tony’s shoulder, and Tony chuckled. Feeling optimistic, Tony asked again, “So what do you say? You up for some more Star Wars?”

With a grin, John replied, “Star Wars sounds great.”

Tony nodded, his heart racing. He was pretty sure they were on the same page of Star Wars as a euphemism for sex as well as movies, but he wasn’t totally positive, even with the smile. Either way, it felt good to be sharing his movie obsession with someone, whether it turned into more or not.

Tony shared his address, and they drove to his apartment building. He waited near the door for John to join him after parking, since visitor parking was further down the lot. John jogged up, and Tony let them into the building. Once in his apartment, he took off his jacket, and asked, “Beer and popcorn?”

John was looking curiously around, going up to the entertainment center to browse Tony’s movies. Sounding distracted, he replied, “Sounds good.”

Tony put a bag in the microwave, knowing exactly how long to time it, and made his way back to the living room with 2 beers. He was waiting for the inevitable comment about all his movies.

John took his beer, and said, “Damn, I love your movie collection. This is awesome. Not enough sci-fi, though.”

Tony laughed, delighted. That was way more positive than he usually got, and it pleased him. John beamed at him, and unable to resist, Tony brushed a kiss across his lips. He murmured, “Maybe we should take a break before diving into the trilogy, though.”

John mumbled something that sounded like “I never see this coming,” but he grinned, so Tony didn’t pay it any mind. Just then the microwave beeped. Pressing his own kiss to Tony’s lips, John said, “The popcorn’s never as good cold.”

“I’m willing to sacrifice.”

John had the beginning of a smile at that, but then he was kissing Tony hard with an open mouth and sliding tongue. They were both still holding their beers, so Tony took both into his hands, and pulled away from the heated kissing. “Let me put these away too before things get out of hand.”

John winked ostentatiously, and said, “I was hoping to take things in hand, but whatever you like.”

Tony just laughed, and took the beers into the kitchen, fitting the caps back on as best he could, before putting them back in the fridge. When he got back to the living room, John had taken off his jacket, and was unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a chest peppered with dark hair. Tony licked his bottom lip, and in two strides was back against John. Taking John’s jaw in his hands, he kissed him ardently.

John moaned as obscenely as those teenagers in the movie theater, and Tony couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. John gave him a questioning look, so Tony said, “Just thinking of those kids next to me.”

“You certainly put the fear of god and country into them.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to listen to them suck face throughout the whole movie.”

John laughed, but said, “That’s when I knew you were my kind of guy. If you can’t take your movies seriously, then don’t go to the theater.”

Tony was so happy to hear his philosophy stated, he hopped in place. “Yes!”

John chuckled again, and pressed kisses to Tony’s throat. “You’re cute in your excitement.”

“I’m even cuter naked.” That made John laugh outright, but he got with the program, and pulled at Tony’s tucked-in shirt, and began unbuttoning it, as Tony attacked John’s half-undone shirt. They resumed kissing, and after their shirts came off, when John’s hands slid down to squeeze Tony’s ass, Tony moaned, which made Tony laugh again, which set John off. 

Giggling, Tony tipped them onto the couch, and peppered kisses on John’s neck, and down to his peaked nipples. When Tony sucked on a nub, John gripped his head, and pulled him in tighter, panting. His other hand slid down Tony’s back to his ass again, and Tony didn’t mind at all. He was all in favor of a good fucking. It had been longer than he could remember.

Tony switched from one nipple to the other, while John worked on his buckle. When instead of unbuckling, John came away with the knife hidden inside Tony’s buckle, he just let it clink onto the coffee table, and mumbled “That’s a good idea. Where did you get it?”

“Army and Navy store in town. I’ll give you the address.”

John hummed, and then was done with Tony’s buckle and zipper, and slid his hand inside to stroke Tony’s cock. Tony moaned, which made him laugh _again_ , which made John laugh too. John said, “I don’t know how far we’re going to get if everything makes you laugh.”

“It’s just the moaning. I can’t help it. I keep thinking of that pimply-faced kid next to me.”

“I don’t know whether to be disturbed or not.”

Tony said, “Definitely be disturbed. I am too,” which cracked them both up. While laughing, John was busy divesting Tony of his pants, and Tony took the opportunity to kick off his shoes, and grapple with his socks. Once Tony was naked, John’s hands roaming everywhere over Tony’s body, John said, “Damn that’s a nice cock, but I think I like your ass most.”

Feeling his cock stiffen as John squeezed his ass again, Tony said, “Good thing it’s a two for one sale, then,” which made John crack up this time, which set Tony off. As they laughed, John let his hand slide in-between Tony’s ass cheeks and rub against his hole. Tony’s laugh cut off on a moan, and to stave off more laughter, he turned his head to kiss John hard. John was ready for him with an eager mouth.

Working together, they undressed John, until they were both naked and rutting against each other. The laughter was gone, and nothing was on Tony’s mind anymore except getting John’s cock inside him, and coming his brains out.

When John gasped out, “Condom?” Tony was happy he had restocked his supplies in a hopeful mood a couple weeks back.

Tony levered himself up. “Bathroom. Be right back.” John lounged back, stroking his cock, his own face flushed and his hips arching minutely. Tony enjoyed the picture John made for a second, all lean lines and hard planes, and then hurried to the bathroom to get a condom and a towel, and then to his bedroom to get the lube.

He reentered the living room to find John still lounging back, watching the doorway eagerly. Tony held up his finds, and said, “Towel is to keep from ruining the couch.”

“Good idea,” John replied with a grin as he got up from the couch. He let Tony situate the towel before dragging him back into a kiss and toppling them back onto the couch. They made out for long, drugging minutes with hands coasting over each other’s bodies, until finally Tony said, “Fuck, we need to be fucking now.”

John just nodded fiercely, and then scrambled for purchase as Tony leveraged up and turned around so that he was on hands and knees on the couch, holding onto the arm with the towel under him. After some quick prep, with Tony egging John on to hurry, John was finally rolling on the condom and sliding in. They both moaned, which made Tony laugh breathlessly, and John lightly bump his back. “God, don’t start that again,” he said with a delicious twist of his hips.

Moaning without laughing now, Tony replied, “Do that again, and no worries.” John huffed out an affirmative, and began thrusting hard and fast, setting a pace that had Tony dropping his head to the arm of the couch, and holding on tight to it with both hands.

When John snaked an arm around his waist to stroke his cock, it was all over for Tony. He came barely a minute later, and cursed until his orgasm hit, slumping forward even more. John’s thrusts slowed and finally stilled when Tony was finished coming. Before he could pull completely out, Tony uncoordinatedly waved his hand, and John panted out, “What? I don’t know what that means.”

“It means keep going. I like the aftershocks.”

“God, you’re brilliant,” John said as he began thrusting, picking up the fast pace again. Tony moaned, loving the over-stimulated feel. John was the one cursing now, and as his thrusts became ragged, he let out a long, drawn-out moan, and came with a shudder. He slumped onto Tony’s back for a brief second, before his weight disappeared. Turning around, Tony could see him slumped against the other arm of the couch with a beatific smile on his face. He was obviously blissed out, so Tony took his time recovering and cleaning them up.

Once they were both recovered, Tony in his boxers and John in his jeans with the top button undone, Tony got their beers, and asked, “So Episode IV?”

John clinked the tops of their bottles together, and said, “Absolutely.”


End file.
